It Was Nothing Right?
by Asxcala
Summary: The first (well first REAL) Kiddy Girl-And Fanfiction. INTENSE ROMANCE and lots of action! YURI, possible yaoi. Rated M for Language and Mature Content! Main pairings are- Q-feuille X Ascoeur & Lumiere X Eclair POSSIBLE TORCH X SHADE!


"Ascoeur! Q-feuille! Come here, both of you _now_!" My partner and I ran into the café, trying to find our boss to apologize. Minu-san was standing behind the counter in a new feminine outfit, glaring down at us. He crossed his arms as we ran up to the counter, practically spitting out a jumble of apologies at once. He held up a hand to silence us.

"Why are you two late today? This is the second time this week!" Ascoeur just giggled placing a hand behind her head, blushing. I kept myself from rolling my eyes, turning back to Minu-san.

"I'm very sorry! We had another mission that kept us out late, so we ended up sleeping in this morning." I lowered my head sadly as I spoke, I knew being late would get me into trouble in the future, I should have been more responsible! Minu-san pointed toward Eclair and Lumiere who were giving us peculiar looks, Lumiere pretending not to notice our conversation.

"Those two had a mission too last night, and they were here in uniform bright and early!" I winced a little, the trannie had a very good point. Though it wouldn't be the best thing to say, we had been to visit

Trixie and Troisienne that morning.

"I'm really very sorry, Minu-san! I'll make it up to you! I promise!" He just sighed and turned away as he said-

"Just get to work! AND DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Y-Yes, I won't!" Ascoeur laughed it off as usual, what should I have expected from her? I saw Eclair go to talk to Ascoeur and walked over to help Dia with the dishes. She looked up at me from her scrubbing, an adorable smile graced her face and her arms wrap around my neck.

"Q-feuille! Yay! Did you come to help Dia with the dishes?" I smiled at my smaller friend when she let go.

"Yeah, here I'll wash and you dry, okay?" Her cheery face lit up even more.

"Okay."

X

-Ascoeur's point of view-

I pouted up at Minu-san, hoping the disappointed face would change her mind. She narrowed her eyes pressing her face up closer to mine.

"No." She said sternly. I looked up at her sadly.

"But I worked late like I was supposed to. C'mon, please? Just one?" She glared at me further.

" No Ascoeur! You can have pudding when we have more of it, but I need to keep these ones for the customers!" I sighed and sulked over to the door to walk with the others to the dining room. I heard my friends laughing at me and stuck my pouted lip out a little more.

"Maybe next time, girl, keep on trying." Eclair giggled.

"Gosh, Ascoeur, that was very inappropriate. A lady should be elegant and not bother others for more food!" Lumiere sighed.

"Ascoo, do you think if you're on time tomorrow she actually will give you some?" Dia asked simply out of curiosity I guessed.

"I sure hope so! I work way too hard not to get pumpkin pudding at the end of the day!" I said to Dia, then turned to stick out my tongue at Lumiere. I noticed that Q-feuille didn't say anything just smirked knowingly at me and lead the group to dinner.

X

-Q-feuille's point of view again-

I heard a grown behind me and turned to see Ascoeur looking sick in front of the mirror. I grinned, maybe this would teach her not to ask for both mine and Eclairs food (of course Eclair didn't give it up).

"Is something the matter, Ascoeur?" She turned to look at me again, covering her sickened expression as not to seem weak. I wished I could have told her she didn't have to.

"Hmph, I don't care what you have to say! It was really good and I don't regret it!" I snickered.

"You're welcome Ascoeur." I walked over to the wall. After I quickly tied up my hair, I slipped out of my street clothes, that I always put on after work and stepped gracefully, for Lumiere's sake into the warm water. I slid in fully, and just sat there for a moment, simply enjoying how nice the steaming, blue-green tub was. I looked over at Eclair squirting the other girls with liquid by cupping her hands and pushing up with her thumbs.

I was just letting my eyes wander. When I saw Ascoeur remove her shirt in a fluid motion that was strangely unlike her. Then, slow and steadily, she slid her skirt down her hips, letting it fall to the floor.

I couldn't look away, she just looked so confident, even pulling a stunt like that.

-_She's so beautiful_.-

Wait what?! I turned my face away quickly. How could I ever think... ever feel, it was nothing, it had to be nothing! Ascoeur was one of my best friends in the world, not to mention my partner. I had kissed her, yes, more than once, but that was just to power up, nothing more, right? Why was I even asking that? It was just a look, right? I look was nothing, Ascoeur and I had seen much of each other but that was to be expect seeing as we bathed and practically slept together. Ascoeur plopped not so elegantly into the water next to me. I refused to look at her. The pinkette blinked at me. I was about to ask what she needed when she babbled-

"Q-feuille, your cheeks are all rosy, is the water too hot?" I pressed my hands to my cheeks embarrassed now more than before. I heard my giddy partner giggle innocently. I tried to hide the gushing redness in my cheeks to answer.

"Oh, yeah. I uh, it's a little hot, I'm just gonna go get some sleep." Then I fled. Not worried at the moment about the tears that formed in my eyes, or that I had just left my cloths on the floor in the bathroom. I just kept running, till I got to my room, slamming the door and falling on the bed.

After a moment Lumiere came in, opening the door gingerly. I looked up from my elbows on my knees to see her worried face.

"May I come in?" I nodded slowly once. She gently closed it and paced over to me silently. The pearl haired girl sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get me to look at her. I finally looked over at the politely

quiet girl.

"What was wrong before? You've never run off like that, at least not that I know of. Is there something the matter?" I looked at my hands then back at her.

"I-It was nothing, I'll be okay." I think Lumiere was trying to see if I had anything to say, so I kept quiet.

"Alright, feel free to call if you need anything or want to talk." Then she got to her feet, heading back to her room. I watched her leave. Feeling glum, I simply turned out the light and lay down.

X

-Ascoeur again-

I reappeared in my room with Dia under my arm and yawned. Looking around the dark kitchen, checking the time and strolled into the bedroom, telling Dia to be quiet. Q-feuille was asleep, as far as I knew. So I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went back in and curled up on my side of the bed. It was awfully cold there, I looked over to my partner. Crawling quietly over to her and laying next to her. Dia seemed to like the idea and copied. I shuffled around with the blankets for awhile before I realized-

Q-feuille had fallen asleep naked. The fact couldn't process well enough before I fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

**Author's Note- My first Kiddy Girl-And Fanfiction, I know, I know, what the heck Asxcala, this isn't what you usually write and it's terrible! WELL TO BAD! I promised this to the people and to myself so whatevs darlings, learn to deal. DON'T OWN KIDDY GIRL-AND OR THE CHARACTERS! Warning TONS of pov change in the future as well as yuri MUCH! Anyways, first Kiddy Girl-And story I've written! Hope you like! Happy Holidays! 3 **

**Btw, did anyone notice Ascoeur calling Minu-san female and Q-feuille actually knowing he was trannie, lol, that's just me!**


End file.
